


Hamilton One Shots

by ElizaValentine12



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaValentine12/pseuds/ElizaValentine12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots from my tumblr that i've decided to post here. These are all inspired from the Hamiltonprompts blog on tumblr. Go and give them a drop by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello, Goodbye.

Tired.

That was how Eliza felt that afternoon. She was 97, and she certainly wasn’t getting any younger. The children were running around the orphanage as usual, screaming and yelling as they normally did during play time. Of course, there was little Alex, the quiet one, sitting and writing in the corner. Eliza always found herself thinking of her Alexander while she was in Alex’s presence.

Eliza sat down in her rocking chair near Alex, and he turned towards her.

“Miss Eliza! Good afternoon!” The little boy was always quiet with the other children, but when it came to Eliza, his brown eyes always lit up. They always reminded her of what she had lost…

“Good afternoon, Alex. Are you ready for counting today?” Eliza smiled as the young boy nodded and settled down onto her lap.

“Yes, Miss Eliza.” The boy closed his eyes and thought hard back to their last lesson. The two started counting together.

“Un, Deux, trois, quatre…”

Tired.

So very tired. Perhaps if Eliza just shut her eyes for a moment and kept counting, she wouldn’t be as tired anymore.

“Cinq, six, sept…”

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. There he was.

Her Alexander.

“My love,” Came his voice. “You took your time.” He moved to stand in front of her. Eliza couldn’t believe it. The voice of little Alex kept counting.

“Huit, neuf. English. One, two…”

Eliza looked around. Everyone she loved was standing around her, waiting. Phillip. Peggy. Angelica. Her father. General Washington… Eliza closed her eyes and stood. Looking back, she saw little Alex perched on her own lap.

So this was it, huh? The afterlife? She looked down at her hands. The wrinkles she had developed had shrunk away. She looked back up at Alexander. Her Alexander.

She hugged him hard, her head resting in the crook of his neck. Eliza gently slipped out of the hug, and turned back towards little Alex.

She knelt down next to him, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She could swear for a second that he looked up at her, her spirit. “Make me proud, Alex.”

Eliza stood and turned back to her friends and family. Alexander’s hand was outreached, waiting for Eliza to finally, finally join them.

Eliza’s hand gently took his.

“I couldn’t wait to see you again. It was only a matter of time.”


	2. My Father Wasn't Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lams angst. Alexander discovers that Laurens is married and is pissed as fuck, cause yknow, being abandoned by your father is the worst. They have a fight and it's terrible.

“Ah! General Thompson! What can I do for you, sir?” Thompson entered the tent.

“I have a few letters here, for John Laurens. I’ve been searching for him for hours and I figured you could do me a favor and give these to him?”

Alexander laughed. “Anything to take a break from manning Washington’s journal.” He was handed a small stack of letters. “I’ll make sure John gets these as soon as I see him.” Thompson nodded and left the tent.

Alexander looked down at the letters. ‘To My Dearest John Laurens, From Your Martha’, the address wrote. Martha? Who was this Martha? He looked at the others. They were all from a Martha Manning, addressed to John. Alexander shook his head. No. This was not any of his business. He had to get back to this writing. He set the letters aside.

Alexander picked up the quill, and began to write again. Who was Martha Manning? Alexander threw down his quill. He wasn’t going to get any work done at this rate. He looked at the pile of letters. John wouldn’t be upset if he opened just one, right? He probably wouldn’t notice it was gone anyway.

He grabbed a letter, and opened it. He took a small breath and he unfolded the parchment and began reading it.

“My Dearest John,

I miss you terribly. Every day you’re gone is a day I forego happiness. The day we said our vows is a day I will never forget.” Alexander squinted at the paper. Our vows? John was married?

“Frances-Eleanor has also been missing you, but not as much as I, I assure you. She has taken her first steps and said her first words. I cannot wait for the moment this war is over and you can come home and be ensnared in my affections once more.” He had a child? Alexander set down the letter as he heard more scuffling behind him. A pair of arms wrapped around his chest lovingly, and a kiss was placed on his neck.

Alexander pushed his lover away. He turned to see John frown. “You have a kid? And a wife?” John furrowed his brow.

“How did you–” The freckled man looked to Alexander’s desk and noticed the letters. “You read my letters?”

“Just one, John. And that’s all I needed. You have a child! You abandoned them to fight in this god-forsaken war!” Alexander rubbed his eyes, shaking his head. “John, do you realize how traumatic it is for a child to grow up without a father?”

John stepped closer to Alexander. “You have a wife as well! And a child!”

“I’m not putting myself into danger like you! You and I both know you would get yourself killed in the name of this country.” Alexander sat down on his cot. “I know I’ll be alive to see my own child. You’re too reckless, John. And with you going off to South Carolina soon? God knows what could happen to you!”

John tried to sit near his lover but was pushed away. “I didn’t mean..” He looked down.

“You didn’t mean for what, John? You didn’t mean for me to find out?” Alexander turned away from John.

John shook his head and left the tent.

It was the first night Alexander slept alone in his cot.


	3. Blow Us All Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sign me up for an AU where George and Martha have a badass daughter. Can be modern AU or canon era, extra points for canon era. EVEN more bonus points for her trying to join the fight, even MORE bonus points if she's shipped with Lafayette.

More days, more cannon-fire. That’s what Lafayette had noticed recently. Things had become more and more bleak on the battlefield, and Lafayette had prayed every night for some sort of God-send. He sat up in his cot, rubbing his eyes and was suddenly surprised. A person was rummaging through Lafayette’s rucksack.

“Uh, excusez-moi, but, I’m quite sure that is my bag you’re pawing through.” The person looked up, and Lafayette was met with a pair of brilliant brown eyes. Eyes that could show you hope in a horrible place like this.

“Shit, sorry.” The voice of the stranger was… Surprisingly feminine? They coughed. “I mean, sorry, soldier.” Their voice got deeper. “I’m a new recruit, and I, uh, I was looking for a uniform.” Lafayette’s eyes raked down the person’s figure. Also surprisingly feminine. He sat back, his arms crossed against his chest.

“You should know that uniforms are standard issue when you join, right soldier? Or should I say, Mlle soldat?” Of course she was a woman. She certainly wasn’t too good at binding her chest. The girl’s eyes widened, and she attempted to run before Lafayette grabbed her wrist.

“I-I’ll leave, I promise! Just don’t tell any–”

“No no, mademoiselle. I’m not upset. Quite the contrary. But, please, tell me why you’re willing to get yourself killed, or thrown in jail for treason?”

The woman jerked her wrist away from Lafayette, rubbing it. She was silent.

“At least tell me your name?” Lafayette smiled hopefully. The woman sighed softly, and shook her head.

“Roberta Washington. Robert.” Lafayette’s head tilted.

“Washington? As in genera–”

“Yes, as in General Washington. He’s my father.”

Lafayette’s brow furrowed. Daughter? George never told him about a daughter. He shook his head. “You are such a dainty thing. Why must you want to fight a terrible war like this?”

Roberta sat on the bed near Lafayette. “If my father can go and risk his life for this country, I damned well have the right to as well.” Lafayette chuckled. “What? What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. It’s just interesting to meet such a strong woman. I admire that.” Lafayette smiled at Roberta, who blushes slightly and smiled back.

“Thank you.” She looked down at her hands. “You aren’t going to tell anyone, are you?” She looked back up at him, her brown, angelic-like eyes boring into his.

“Je promets. I will not tell a soul. Although, I have a few friends who would probably love to meet you.” Roberta shook her head.

“I don’t know. Maybe once I’m actually able to pass as a man.”

Lafayette chuckled. “Yeah, you certainly need help with that binding.” He was smacked on the arm. “Ouch! I meant that in the best way.”

Roberta shrugged and laughed. “C'est ce que c'est.”

After a few more minutes of talking and planning, Roberta finally had a uniform thanks to Lafayette. And Lafayette? He had his God-send.


	4. If You Stand For Nothing Burr, What'll You Fall For?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU: Some sniveling reporter insults young Theodosia, calling her a slut or w/e for her outfits or relationships or something. Burr finally takes a hard stance on something (aka ripping apart anyone who dares come after his precious child).

“AARON BURR’S DAUGHTER A WHORE? CLICK HERE TO READ!”

The article jumped out at Aaron, confusedly wondering where the hell this accusation is coming from. His daughter was raised right. Not that there was anything wrong with sleeping around. Certainly, Aaron would be hypocritical by scolding Theodosia for that. He clicked it despite his best interest.

The article displayed three photos of his daughter in rather… Scantily clad clothes. Aaron winced and scrolled down to the text of the article.

“Presidential Candidate Aaron Burr might be quiet when it comes to social media, but his daughter Theodosia sure isn’t! These photos were leaked off of Theodosia’s snapchat, and certainly reveal just what goes on in the Burr household.”

Aaron scoffed. What the hell does this person know about raising a child? He kept reading.

“She shouldn’t even be showing off her body like that. Theodosia certainly is packing a few extra!” Aaron growled. His daughter had been gaining a few pounds, but after her recent bulimia scare, he was happy to see her start to get full figured again. “Perhaps this is the trashy shit that happens when you lose your mother at an early age. No womanly role model to set a good example.”

Aaron nearly threw his MacBook across the room. That was it. Buzzfeed was about to get a very angry response to this article.  
–

Alexander’s phone beeped with a Google Alert. Aaron had decided to actually post something for once. Wow. He unlocked his phone, and furrowed his brow.

“My Daughter Was Raised Correctly (A Response To The Buzzfeed Article Written About My Daughter).” Alex whistled, sitting down at his bus stop.

“Good evening,” The article started. Rather serenely, Alex noticed. Though he knew how terrible Burr’s wrath could be. “This evening, I was scrolling through my newsfeed, when I came across an interesting article. The link will be provided at the end, for those who would like to know what I’m talking about.” Alex leaned back, getting comfortable for the eventual shitstorm Aaron was starting to conduct.

“The article in question slut-shamed my daughter, questioned my parenting skills, and even mentioned my dead wife. None of those things are acceptable to me, ESPECIALLY slut-shaming my Theodosia. Those of you at home who constantly taunt me for not taking a stand will soon be contradicted.” Alex smiled at his phone.

“Those pictures my daughter sent were sent in confidence that they would remain private. Let it be known that I will hunt down whoever did this and give them a piece of my mind. And for those of you who were criticizing her weight? This is the best she has looked in years. She had been bulimic for many years before finally coping with her mother’s death, and this is how you decide to bring her back to that terrible state? Disgusting.”

Alexander laughed out loud, the woman sitting next to him glaring at her.

“In short, if you want to go after me, that’s fine. But, I swear to you. If you go after my daughter, my flesh and blood, I will not stay silent.

A.Burr.”

 

Alexander chuckled to himself, and sent Aaron a text.   
‘Way 2 take a stand, Burr.’


End file.
